


Choosing Sides

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [440]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Gen, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He has all the time in the world to wait out this guy, and they both know it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 October 2016  
> Word Count: 523  
> Prompt: risk  
> Summary: He has all the time in the world to wait out this guy, and they both know it.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x04 "The Number of a Man." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just a nice little interplay to write. I like the way that Omid Abtahi and David Meunier played off each other in the one scene they did together in this particular episode, and wanted to expand on that. Plus, I just kinda dig protective!Amani, okay?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Shay looks up at the sound of his name. Across the bullpen stands one of the other detectives pointing Damien Thorn's best friend in his direction. Curiosity piqued, he returns to his report and lets the man come to him. This is his domain, and he'll be damned if he lets this belligerent guy get the upper hand again.

"Detective Shay?"

He continues to scan through the report, not retaining a single word, and waits patiently for the nervous clearing of the throat and a repeated inquiry of his name. At that, he glances up with a smug grin, taking a moment to study the tense posture of the man standing in front of his desk.

"That would be me," he finally says. "To what do I owe this visit, Mister…?" He quirks a brow.

"Golkar. Amani Golkar."

Shay nods. "Mr. Golkar, you seem to be lost. Or is this some sort of defection from the lofty perch of being bosom buddies with Thorn?"

Golkar fidgets and Shay simply leans back in his chair, adopting an air of nonchalant superiority. He has all the time in the world to wait out this guy, and they both know it.

"Look, I'm just here to say that you're really barking up the wrong tree, okay?" comes the sudden reply, hands moving animatedly as he talks. "Damien wouldn't hurt a fly. He's a good guy that just has really bad timing sometimes."

"Bad timing? That's what you're calling this? Get serious, Golkar. He was the last person to see all three of my vics alive. Vics that have all died within like forty-eight hours of each other. That's not _even_ considering the guy in the subway station last night. And you're trying to tell me that this is all just bad timing? You've got a weird definition of it, that's for sure."

Golkar shifts and lets out an explosive sigh. "Look, I've known Damien for a long time now, and I know he wouldn't hurt any of those people, _especially_ Kelly. The other two guys? He didn't even know them, or that dude in the station last night. You gotta believe me that this is all some kind of weird coincidence shit storm that he's caught up in."

Shay chuckles then, shaking his head. "He's sure got you brainwashed. You better be careful that he doesn't turn his sights on you, or you could become one of those _coincidences_ , too. And then who's gonna fight for him? Hell, who's gonna believe that he's innocent?"

"You're wrong about Damien, man." Golkar shakes his head slowly, sucking on his bottom lip briefly. "I don't know what it's gonna take, but I'll prove to you that he's innocent of all this shit. Even if it takes the rest of my life to do it, you'll see the truth."

And then he turns to stalk off. Shay studies his back as he leaves, curious about the extent of the relationship between Golkar and Thorn. He adds that to his list of possible leads to follow up on as he tries to settle all four of the open mysterious death cases.


End file.
